


Under The Weather And Over Life's Nonsense

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sickfic, Veterinarian Victor Nikiforov, Wildlife Educator Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor wakes up feeling a little under the weather, but he plans to push through it and not draw attention to himselfToo bad life has other ideas
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Under The Weather And Over Life's Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Tae <3
> 
> If you want to find out more about the craziness that is the Yuri!!! Down Under verse, please check out our Tumblr for art, headcanons, and more! https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/

"Viktor? Wake up, sweetheart. We've gotta get up if we're going to beat the heat."

No... no no no... _no_ … Yuri could not possibly want him to get up right now. It was still dark outside, dammit!

"Viiiiktooor..."

Oh no... oh _no_... He was using the Japanese accent. As much as Viktor loved Yuri's typical Aussie tinted tone, the Japanese accent was a straight-up gut-punch every single time. Slowly, Viktor cracked his eyes open and stared up at the blurry form of his boyfriend straddling him. He smiled weakly as he caught a glint of Yuri's glasses. 

"Wakey, wakey, love. It's sea turtle day!"

Oh _hell_. Of all days for him to wake up feeling like complete shit, it had to be the day when they were about to go out into the ocean for an extended period of time. "It's still dark out," Viktor pointed out.

"I know, but we've gotta get lunch packed in the esky and get our checklist together and go get the boat all before nine. It may take awhile to find the turtles, and we don't want to be out on the boat still in the evening, so it's better to get an early start."

Yuri was right. As much as Viktor despised it, Yuri was right.

"I know you've still got the morning groggies, but you'll feel better after you get up and move around a little. A shower will help. I'll even join you."

…That was impossible to turn down. Viktor could be standing on death's doorstep, ready to ring the doorbell, and still take a detour to have a shower with Yuri.

His boyfriend was probably right, anyway. So what if he was stiff and a little queasy and achy? Some hot water and coffee would probably fix all of that, right?

~+~

Wrong

Very, very, wrong.

For once, Viktor came out of the shower feeling worse than when he'd gone in. Yuri skipped out with a spring in his step, while Viktor slinked out behind him, feeling like he was about to get a very personal visit from the Grim Reaper. But he did his best to perk up whenever Yuri tossed a glance his way, promised that Yuri just wore him out and that he would be fine.

And he _would_ be fine. Viktor's physical health had always been quite good, and he had never once taken a sick day. He wasn't going to start now. Surely he just felt stale from the Australian summer heat and probably shouldn't have eaten the leftover Chinese food last night.

He'd get out to the water, breathe in the fresh sea air, and feel like a new man.

~+~

The "new man" he spoke of was living on borrowed time, apparently.

By the time he and Yuri were firmly on their mission to see the turtles, Viktor felt like he might just become fish food. He barely managed to get his wetsuit on, he was shaky and feverish, his stomach was still churning and the idea of being underwater...

Well, at least the water would be cooling.

"We're off the Sunshine Coast today, on the search for Loggerhead Turtles. These absolute beauties are one of Oz's native sea turtles, and we're gonna try to get 'em on camera. As you can see, Viktor and I are already suited up, and Viktor—... looks a bit green around the gills.. you alright, love?"

Viktor, who was trying his absolute hardest not to toss his breakfast overboard, gave Yuri a weak thumb's up as he clutched the edge of the boat and wondered if puking in the ocean counted as pollution.

"...Viktor... sweetheart? Are you just getting your sea legs or are you really ill?"

Viktor wanted to say he was fine, but he feared opening his mouth would be a bad decision, so he just gave another thumb's up.

"...Phichit, stop filming for a sec." Before Viktor could even look up, Yuri was at his side, gently placing one hand on his back before moving the other around to check Viktor's forehead. "Crikey, love. You're burning up. You need to get out of that suit _now_."

Viktor inhaled through his nose, opened his mouth to speak... and indeed threw up.

~+~

"I'm fine.... zolotse. Really... I'm okay..."

"The deck says otherwise, love."

Viktor, who had been forced out of his wetsuit and back into normal clothes, pouted up at Yuri from the cot he was lying on. "I feel better."

"You can lie better than that. The fact that you didn't concerns me on an entirely different level."

Viktor tried to sit up, but it caused too much dizziness, and in the end, he crashed back down, the cold cloth on his head barely having moved in his efforts.

"We're turning around, sweetheart. We're not diving when you're sick."

"We're not turning around, either," Viktor protested with a deep frown. "Yuri, this trip took WEEKS for you to plan! We aren't going to turn around just because I'm a bit under the weather."

"Well, you're sure not going in the water, either, love."

"I have a compromise," Phichit piped up, catching their attention. "I could be your dive partner, Yuri. I'm certified, and I know how to aim a camera, so even on go-pros, I can get us some good footage."

"Under any other circumstance, Phich, I'd agree in a heartbeat. But Viktor really doesn't need to be out here when he's this sick. We still need to turn around." 

"Yuri, _no_. We aren't turning around. I won't let you give up this mission for me! We'll find some other way!"

"What other way, Viktor? We can't take you back to shore, get you settled at home, and then come back. That's way too time-consuming. This is the best way, and don't even think of trying to sacrifice your health for this. I already told you I wouldn't let that happen."

"Actually, _mon cher_... I have a proposition." 

Viktor knew the second he spotted that Cheshire grin on Chris’ face that he was in serious trouble.

~+~

The sound of the boat arriving was like a death toll to Viktor. 

Yuri looked over the side of the boat, spotting the other coming for them, and moved back towards Viktor. "Okay, love. Ready?"

"No," Viktor mumbled back, pouting, and Yuri rolled his eyes before gently picking him up. Viktor's face turned a little redder as he wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck to keep himself secure. His boyfriend's strength would never stop surprising him—both metaphorical emotional strength and, evidently, literal physical strength.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. It's not so bad. They're gonna take you home, and if you get worse, they'll take you to hospital."

"I don't want to go _to hospital_ , zolotse. I want to stay here with you."

"Right, but you're not going to."

"Please? I can work through this! …Please, _love_?"

Yuri paused and stared down at Viktor with raised eyebrows. "That is an incredibly low blow, you little shit."

…Damn

"Look, love. I know you're an incredibly hard yakka, but you could get yourself killed if you go diving while sick. Hell, if you go in the water while sick, and you don't know what you've come down with, what if you spread it to somebody else? What if you spread it to an animal? We can't take that risk, _any_ of those risks. It's not too late for me to just go with you, though, and do this another day."

No… 

No, that was completely off the table. Viktor wasn't going to allow that. Yuri had worked too hard, and he wouldn't let it go to waste. "Don't worry... I'll go."

Yuri smiled gently and kissed Viktor's forehead as the speed boat pulled up, the blond in charge tilting his sunglasses down and popping his bubblegum. 

"Get in, loser. We're going home."

Viktor glanced at Yura briefly, imagining a forty-five minute boat ride with him and then another half hour back to the house. "...You could just throw me overboard, you know. Let the carnivorous fish have me."

"And let my favorite possum become a shark biscuit? I don't think so, love."

Ah, well. It was worth a try.

~+~

Incidentally, there's good news and bad news about Viktor going home that afternoon. 

The good news was that the show Yuri and Phichit filmed was a great success, and Viktor didn't die at sea. The bad news was that Viktor was babysat for the rest of the day by an irritable Yura who insisted it was his job as a medical professional—regardless of what _kind_ of medical professional—not to leave a sick creature alone, even if that meant spending the majority of the day watching Viktor like a hawk and keeping him passed out on cold medicine.

Ah, well. It could have been worse. Yura could have decided to keep him at the zoo's infirmary until Yuri returned from his trip....


End file.
